Snatching Defeat from the jaws of Victory
by Angel From Above Is Here
Summary: Some words were left unspoken. But when time runes out, will these two say them, or will they remain unknown to the other?


**A/N: I'd like to thank my friends, Elise and Fien, for reading this story through and checking it for mistakes.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything, all of the characters belong to JK Rowling. I promise I will return them save and sound when I am ready with them.**

It had been a cold night some years ago. She did not want to remember it; haunted by the pain it caused, she would rather forget. But they were the one thing that remained now: memories. So she gave in, letting her mind wander back, knowing she would find some sort of comfort in his last words.

Moon and stars were obscured by clouds. The wind blew from the north, it seemed. But Minerva couldn't care less. The only thing she wanted, was this battle, this war, to be over. The faces of the ones who had lost their lives today, trying to defend their kids, their husbands or their family, were innumerable. It had to stop. She felt her famous Griffyndor courage fail her, and a few tears trailed a pad down her cheeks.

No time for tears; she needed to fight. She had to make sure no more people were hurt when she could prevent it.

Her robes were covered with mud and blood. She had an ugly bruise on her left cheek, and a cut in the palm of her hand. But her courage had returned, as well as the determined look in her green eyes. She scrambled up from the ground, were she had fallen after a blast from a rather nasty hex. Tightening the grip on her wand, she proceeded to the midst of the battle; he would be there to. She knew that. He always was there when it got rough, because he was needed at those times. Others never knew, because they were to angry with him. He defended his former colleagues whenever he could, although he understood they hated him anyway.

But she didn't. She never had. She had been there when he needed her. She had listened without asking questions. It might have been her Griffyndor side, or her courage, or just because she was a warm person. Deep down, he had always known it had been because of the fact she never judged a person when she hadn't believed his intentions to be clear. Or maybe, a tiny voice spoke once, it was because she knows you better than all the others! Maybe she understands you couldn't have done it if it hadn't been ordered from you.

By this time, she had reached her destination. But he was not were she expected him to be. She scanned the environment, but could not even catch a glimpse of his black cloak. She ducked two hexes and continued her search. Minutes passed. And in her mind, every minute was one to many. He could already be dead, her mind screamed. But she chose not to believe it. He was strong; he would be fighting somewhere. And even when he was hurt, he would be okay when he was looked at by Poppy, or someone else.

A group stood at the side of the battle. In the distance she heard cheers, and laughs, and yelling:

'He's dead, Voldemort is dead!'

But instinctively, she made her way over to the group between the trees. Her heart told her it was him. Who else would lie there; no-one made an attempt to help.

She ran the last meters and fell down on her knees. His face was paler than she had ever seen it. his eyes were closed, and a bit of blood ran from the side of his head. She wiped it away. He stirred at her touch, and slowly opened his eyes.

'M…Minerva…'

His voice was dry, and barely more than a whisper.

'Yes Severus. It's me.'

She entwined her fingers in his, and wiped away the hair on his forehead. He seemed to relax a bit. His facial expression softened, but his breathing became more and more laboured. She looked around frantically, but couldn't find Poppy anywhere.

'Don't bother, Minerva. I'm dying.'

His steady voice startled her. Despite his injuries, he was in control of the situation.

'Severus, I cant leave you like this. You won't die! I won't let you!'

those last word shocked the living daylight out of everyone in a two meter radius.

'I knew you would… say… something of the sort…'

he had to pause than, because he couldn't breath anymore. His face screwed up in pain, he finally said:

'You… always to kind for my. I… don't deserve… your help…'

'You do deserve it Severus! And you know why? Because I love you. Always have, and always will. Please, Severus! Let me try to help you.'

'Can't… help me… Lost cause… Nothing can stop the spell…'

His eyes closed, and his grip on Minerva's hand weakened.

'I… love you… too…' he choked. Then, his eyes closed one final time. Minerva was crying, not paying anymore attention to the people surrounding the two of them. She lay down her head, and listened to the last beat of his heard. Remus Lupin placed a hand over her shoulder, and softly whispered:

'Come on. Severus wouldn't want you to sit here until you catch a cold. You need to get away from here…'

But Minerva refused to let go of Severus's hand. Remus said:

'For him who fought and died for us, is now a time to mourn.  
He will be honoured as a King, who once has lost his crown.  
We will always remember his actions and his words will stay with us,

but for one present here, that will not be enough.'

Minerva turned to him now, and he enveloped her in his arms. Together, they looked at his pale face one last time. It was now free of regrets and sorrow. But most importantly: free of pain.

It had been a cold night some years ago. Minerva hadn't been willing to remember it. she had not been willing to remember the night she snatched defeat from the jaws of victory.


End file.
